the_world_of_fairy_huntersfandomcom-20200214-history
Planet Lucia
Planet Lucia is a former nation located in the entirety of Lucia. It was started from people coming to a planet and exploring but ended up staying there to start a new nation. The star system is near the constellation of Cancer. Timeline (2011-Present) In the year 2011, a united coalition of scientists working on a project to discover new terrestrial planets located outside of the Solar System discovered one of their many worlds, one of which was then given a name, Lucia. Determined to fund their latest findings on such an exotic celestial body located 200 light years, they construct a massive space shuttle meant for star travel known as the SS Stella. Within a matter of years, the coalition of scientists have successfully traveled to and colonized the Moon, Mars, along with Jupiter's Europa, Saturn's Titan, and Neptune's Triton. The Voyagers' spacecraft by the 2020's by then are drifting out from each other and into interstellar space, losing all contact with Earth. Without losing any further hope, Earth's leaders are confident that the SS Stella would make the trip with minimal fuel, and can only contain no more than around 400,000 occupants at a time. Anxious to find another star to leave Earth completely in case of a space-related catastrophe according to one famous scientist warning of the dangers that lies ahead for the future of humanity, the world's leading scientists take heed of this advice and have left Earth sometime around 2024. However, things don't go as originally planned when World War III breaks out while the SS Stella is en route towards Alpha Centauri first, then to other stars, and eventually to Lucia. The outcome of the war to this day still remains a mystery, but confirmed that Earth by the late 2070's have been turned into wasteland. An Incident Onboard the SS Stella During its journey, a small unidentifiable rock hurl toward the vessel and struck one of the glass panes, instantly killing 12 of the 420,000 colonists, which are 20,000 more than the official limit. Teams of engineers scramble to repair the missing panel whilst the air is filled with cosmic radiation. After about what seem like hours, the crews replaces it and seals it tight before the radiation becomes too fatal to survive in an oxygen-deprived shuttle. Arriving in Alpha Centauri The colonists on the SS Stella have arrived on their first exoplanet named Pandora, and from there, the events of Avatar and later on as its own planet, the Borderlands series and its spin-off episodes has taken place. Terraforming of Lucia (2049-2077) Beginning in the year 2049, Lucia for many colonists was more of a wasteland than an actual terrestrial world. Following its first contact, humanity begins utilizing the latest terraforming tech to the surface. During that time, Wraiths are prevalent everywhere, and they were given radar sensors to detect the presence of demons that lurk through the vast desert similar to that of Mars. Overtime, the planet undergoes rapid changes in temperature, water vapor, and foliage until it becomes more of a lush jungle paradise. This transformation causes the Wraiths not being able to adapt to the new changes such as the lack of dunes and scorching heat begin to die off in an extinction event. Thus, on 7 July 2077, the planet is officially terraformed; humans no longer need to bring in gas masks to protect themselves with the absence of toxic properties in the atmosphere, though a small remnant of uranium still exists deep underground. Cities are then under construction as the colonists begin to find a new capital to call it home. By this time, the original homeworld that used to be Earth has been declared a no-go zone due to climate change and nuclear exchanges. Soon after, humans realized they no longer could live on Earth anymore because of the destruction caused by the Banner. Searching for a new Capital (2077-2132) Upon stepping in to Lucia for the first time, colonists begin describing themselves an unusual experience of euphoria and ecstasy from the high concentrations of a particular effect that is naturally produced in small amounts within humans' brains. Not realizing the potential side effects it can have on them from stepping outside of their vessel, they suddenly experience an abnormal adrenaline rush, enhanced cognitive function but prone to forgetting why they ever landed on an alien world. The quick rush of these properties native to the atmosphere forces the colonists back to where they were, in the Gliese system as their last destination due to its short duration. The colonists was trying to find a new home in order to stay, but its first attempt didn't stop them from coming back after several more years of trying. Learning to Dream Realizing that Lucia is no ordinary world with a dislike for the three-dimensional or four-dimensional, everything from the skies to the texture of grass didn't fit well with outdated technology the humans had at that time, so instead they focus on the only method that has only been taught by monks and their great thinkers of history, lucid dreaming. The costs of teaching the masses within their colonies have been experimental, and conventional scientific theories still didn't get enough breakthroughs to unlock its deepest secrets. About two decades later, the colonists were sufficiently experienced of learning how to traverse in far off lands, including Lucia, thus they are able to set off again but on a different vessel since their initial attempt forced them to become mesmerized by its scenery never seen back on Earth before leaving the SS Stella ''behind through warping. The First Lucians Now that Lucia's atmosphere somewhat recognizes the returning colonists in the year 2112 as "lucid dreamers", they still yet to overcome another major obstacle, not adjusting to the new dimension, and that is not being two-dimensional. Not risking another return to the Gliese system, they wish to stick around, using all of their learned techniques to remain sane and ward off the drawbacks of their amnesia, their colony leaders determined the location of the landed vessel in the mainland near the ocean. Surprisingly, the northern pole is all land and the southern pole is all water, meaning that Lucia is roughly 50% land, and 50% water. Finding food and a plentiful water supply was very abundant; their first habitation they come across resembles a Japanese village, indicating the presence of two-dimensional people. From that point onward, the colonists were declared as "Lucians". The Passing of Time through Seasons What the first generation of Lucians did not realize was that Lucia spins very fast on its axis and orbits as fast as the planet Mercury. It does have a moon similar to that of Earth's Moon, but without a face and it orbits much slower, taking around two and a half months, and whenever it completes its orbit on the new phase, a new year begins. The first inhabitants rely on the moon for their traditions, sanity, and the arcane. To this end, it may seem as if the colonists almost picked the wrong planet to settle due to being positioned very close to being boiled away or turned into ice. After about several quick years of adapting to this new alien environment and changing their chemistry to that of two-dimensional people seen on screen, much to the delight of anime fans back in other colonies, and disdain of skeptics. They divided the years into four to five season cycles depending on whether it has a leap year or not, anime now becomes reality and no longer fiction. On 5 March 2132, New Tokyo was founded, and eleven days later, on the 16th, they realized they can build structures at insanely quick speeds, but the design they make once finished will always be otherworldly in origin. They then bring in their A.I. to do further research on the planet, but unable to give the robots full privileges to do what they wanted to keep them under control. Having spent many years wandering through the mainland climate, the first province they named Thycia, became known and thus official history begins. Colonization Era (2132-2145) A few weeks into their journey, the Wraiths became extinct from the fossil record. 2132 was the Spring Year, the start of the first five-year cycle due to having a leap year. A monarchy led by an Emperor was then put into place to keep the people from separating into rebel factions. On 15 May in 2135, the first official currency was established called Lapis Lazuli, a common resource only meant for places brought from the deserts and steppes of Earth that survived the long trek by spaceship and highly abundant that should last for several decades. By September, another province bordering to the northwest, Yerivia, home to some familial tropical rainforests and the High Elves, though their first official native species, the Nekos on Queens' Island just kilometers south from the capital on 7 June 2136. During those first few years, the events of ''Sola, Journey, as well as Historia took place within the region. The second cycle beginning with four years then began in 2137, with only the Spring, Summer, Autumn, and Winter Years, and repeats every other cycle. In 2138, the first animal of importance on the drawing board that then passed into legislation came the seagull, which was used to help sailors find faraway islands. Two years later, another major province bordering to the east was Meridia, an Oriental-themed wonderland. A few more species have also been discovered along the way, paving the diversity of what it means to become a Lucian. There was a brief period of panic from a first total solar eclipse on 8 October 2141, but that was only because the Lucian populace at that time was more secular than religious. A month later, Yan province, which would then by several decades, became Dycia, bordering to the south along the length of Lake Serenity. By the year's end, the Lucian government declared a fifth province what would be the most technologically advanced city in the world Mitakihara City in Marilla on the lake's northern coast, a city populated with magical people and an oligarchic incubator system there. Ten years into settling in, the second generation of Lucians was born, and the third cycle has started, several months later, they ventured farther southwest by sea to locate the homeland of Night Elves and Wood Elves on their initial search, with the latter province being the toughest region to roam due to an abundance of wildlife there. Unfortunately, for the second generation, the first Emperor of Lucia was rigged to keep the throne in power by an autocratic party of Lucians past his supposed two terms, becoming the first ruler to violate conduct. However, it took a total lunar eclipse on the eastern side of Lucia in late 2145 to kickstart a revolution, one that would eventually foreshadow his fate for refusing to give it up for someone else. The First Civil War of Lucia (2145-2148) Beginning on the winter solstice of the Spring Year of 2145, the mainland becomes embroiled with infighting against each other lasting for three years, which then spread across half of the planet, bringing famine, pestilence, and malnutrition of livestock. It even forced the market to crash for the first time. By April 2146, schools had to close because of rioting and hazy skies, and six months within the same year the L.I.T.E. police branch (Lucian Intergalactic Tactical Elite) was made to stop extreme violence and to capture some of the top suspects within the known galaxy, something that other colonies of Earth should look up. On the Summer Year of 2147, a 24/7 curfew was put into place temporary in hopes it will calm things down, but it just only make matters a lot worse as a series of earthquakes begin to ravage the planet's crust, almost setting off a super volcano. The first Emperor of Lucia then slowly became paranoid and locked himself in his office room with only some guards to keep him alive, and then the government proposed a shutdown a month after. Inevitably, by the start of 2148 on 5 January, a few lucky rioters managed to set fireballs towards his office, burning him and the guards with it, ending the first civil war and a new leader by unanimous vote from the colonists who were still around. This speedy takeover had unfortunately did not make the citizens happy but was quickly clamped down, beginning the Misfortune Era. About a third of the entire population, 475 trillion Lapis Lazulis worth of property damage and over 60% of livestock was lost. The economy weren't expecting a recovery for another two decades. The Misfortune Era (2148-2156) Immediately after the first civil war's end, the Lucians are in a state of utter poverty, both rich and poor alike. The second Emperor of Lucia installed similar harsher policies comparing himself to some historic authoritarian nations of Earth at the time. Society was defined as a dystopia with very few freedoms, ruled by an aristocratic monarchy from the colonists to maintain order. Several more provinces were discovered as well as more species integrated but as soon as they did so, they were enslaved under the Emperor's orders. This was the only time that Lucia has practiced an ancient, forbidden custom that was universally outlawed, resulting in a major decline in reputation throughout the stars, and as before it took another lunar eclipse taking place in the mainland to start a second revolution with hopes of overthrowing him. This however led to a burning down of one of the sacred monasteries not far from the capital in an act of mass protest by monks. The Second Civil War of Lucia (2156-2166) As if the situation got any worse, the Lucians are in for another period of total chaos between the masses at large and the authorities. Extensive use of magic and possession of firearms was outlawed, that didn't stop the angry protesters from using them, and would supply the rebels with plenty of munitions. It spread to the rest of the planet about halfway through, with nearly 15 provinces and over 70% of the land affected by the civil war. There were more violent earthquakes shook the planet periodically underneath their feet, many homes of weaker building codes were tumbled, entire scenic villages flooded or taken away by landslides, and an occasional active tropic season nearly struck the capital by several kilometers due to the huge ocean's trade winds. Overthrowing the Emperor by tradition at the time requires three "swing provinces" with Thycia, Yerivia, and Meridia. Even himself as the corrupt ruler treats his close dignitaries as "objectified toys", using them against their will, but eventually one of them considers dueling him to submission and he agreed after the three aforementioned major provinces have the necessary votes to remove him. On the night of Coronation Day in 2166, he finally admitted defeat but it was a very close battle with a 1-2 in a best of three. He then announced to the people by morning he officially resigned, thus ending yet another deadly civil war on Lucia. No other civil war than the last has incurred more losses and property damages than before. With new hopes on the horizon comes the first economic boom of the millennia leading to 37 years of unimpeded peace, beginning the Prosperity Era. The Prosperity Era (2166-2203) In this era, things have gotten a lot calmer, in fact it is the second and last peaceful era Lucia gets to experience for all species. The third Emperor of Lucia has been appointed as the new leader in office. He began reversing some of the policies through tough reforms but thanks to a weaker opposition, the transition to power moved very quickly with minimal incidence. The skies were still coated in haze for the next ten years until meeting up with the mysterious Atelier race from the far southeastern coast of Septima province. Septima is a large portion of land where the Lucians are hoping they can make loads of wealth in a hurry and let the market take its course, it also became its own legal "red light district" zone, further increasing their profits. A few prominent Sylvians from Sylvia province came all the way down to do business with the Ateliers, beginning the Atelier series events, and from there they concocted a specialty brew that can help regrow the majority of lost vegetation around the planet but faced competition from a few predator species and the occasional bandit clans nearby. It also came upon several changes in leaders, all of them promising a better, brighter future but with different goals and laws that they had in mind. It did work within the span of a decade, in 2177, Lucia experiences a "green super-bloom" of enormous proportions, it fueled a rapid increase in global population and finding more provinces, such as Agatha, Caterina, Seraphina, Aurelia, the largest province at that point, and the tiny island formed by a volcano named Junia, the smallest province. With around 20 provinces, over three-quarters of the planet's landmass have been explored already, but there is still much to do. Devastating Flash Flooding of Deepwood, 25 June 2178 AD The ancient forest of Deepwood was met with a major setback when the river that flows downstream to Lake Serenity suddenly filled with water hit the sacred park, claiming around 219 people and billions of near irreparable damages. The Lucian government sought aid for the disaster but it would take years to recover as it was seen as an act of god. The Monastery of Peace Built, 15 October 2180 AD On the border of Aurelia and Yerivia provinces lies the newly built Monastery of Peace dedicated to the Stesiers after their old one, Izanagi Retreat burnt to the ground. They have a strict cleanliness policy forbidding germs spit on food and integrity of sacred ground by reducing overall carbon footprint to no more than 500 footsteps on the grounds per day. Not many people ventured to this new temple for fear they would be ousted by them for life, and only a few brave chosen protagonists made the trek with respect. Behind the temple is the pathway that eventually runs dry of goat tracks towards the famous Moonlit Mountains. No one ever dare ventured past the fading goat tracks to embrace the howling blizzards and Ice Wraiths, a small remnant wild species native to extreme cold environments that constantly haunts the twin peaks to this day. The Water Dragon Decade Festival in Meridia, February 2181 AD At a time when Lucia's only moon Serenade hits the new phase around February came the first major festival hailed all across Meridia province within a ten-year cycle, sharing similar traditions of the Lunar New Year held in East Asian countries. The Lucian government fully funded such an event in anticipation for the coming of the Water Dragon to bring in an early spring with rain showers and good luck, lasting the same duration of days as they did on Earth. The Water Dragon unfortunately did not come as expected because the event was held during the Winter Year, when there should be snowfall blowing across parts of the province's high altitude mountains. Unexpected First Global Drought across Lucia, 2186-2188 AD Ironically, in the Spring Year of 2186, there was an unfortunate turn of events caused by the magical effects of the specialty brew the Ateliers promised to restore the lands to what it was before the civil wars seem to fail. Most of the planet's crops and vegetation began to wither, and the unusually warm weather allowed temporal growth of some exotic fruits such as in Angelica province, eventually it became known by folklore as "The Ungrateful Drought." It only lasted for about two years, but during the time, the increased wildfire fuel in some preserved areas is what caused the Dark Elves to flee south to what is now Anastasia province. Thankfully, their resistance to the fires allows them to stick around in the heat, and be burnt out less, but their eye colors will forever be red as a reminder of their short-lived exodus. The Experiment on Lucia Konohana, 23 December, 2187 AD In the remote town of Tatekami Village, the same village where the colonists first located it during their search for the new capital, Lucia Konohana was experimented on by scientists in hopes it would create the first "superhuman being". One that can resist future environmental hazards of the brand new world, in particular radiation and poison. It did work, but not what they expected as all the other participants in their underground lab died along with the scientists, but Lucia ended up born wide awake and has escaped without any known parents. She was then relocated to Kazamatsuri City just south of the village years later where she will have her education. The Opium Craze Age, 2187-2189 AD Throughout the majority of Lucia during the last couple of years of the 2180's, people are beginning to wonder what the real future is like compared to that of the 1980's and 2080's. Therefore, they get all crazy and decide to make tobacco along with other recreational drugs, at the time still illegal in all provinces and not one leader to that point that knows of "decriminalizing" them yet, it had to be brought from the black market or the deep web to experience the return of the 80's feel. In more legal ways, entire cities, bridges, homes, and even vehicles switch light colors to fit in with the decade, usually blue, teal, purple, and pink. Some people reported eye injuries or even blindness because of these imbued neon colors, even prompted the Lucian government to reduce light pollution in all cities. The music changed drastically with synthesized 2180's style rather than the traditional 1980's because then it would made them bored very quickly. Wooden Dragon Decade Festival in Meridia, January 2191 AD This time, the Meridian peoples got their prediction right when the new moon phase hits around January when the wooden dragon was summoned to do the people's bidding, it brought the lands more trees and increased vegetation for the rest of the decade, prompting a surge in market sales that helped boosted the economy to its peak. Disaster in Kazamatsuri City, 2192 AD Lucia Konohana was given an early diagnosis that she had a rare disease that makes anything organic she touches wither and die within three seconds of contact unless someone has strong antibiotics in the victim's immune system. Doctors tried to proscribe to her but failed, instead it require anti-venom drugs to keep her quarantined. Strangely, she also seems to possess higher frequency vibrations when she yells directly at glass panes, breaking it to pieces and even set the hospital on emergency mode for staff to restrain her, but all the doctors and nurses failed to contain her due to her undeniably strong poison in her body, classifying her as a Class 5 patient. Being a Class 5, one that is capable of even destroying entire organic environments if left unchecked, proven dangerous to anything made of glass, unable to possess firearms without first jamming them and difficult to contain by conventional procedures. She done this on purpose to show her true abilities by luring some of them into a single room and prompted them to come closer as demonstration for her lethal touch. She then went on to affect as much as a quarter million locals using her lethal touch, effectively wiping out the city's population herself within a day. She was eventually caught by the L.I.T.E. with #10 rank on their list and was released on bail after only three years of solitary confinement back in the hospital instead of jail with education brought from the school. The Law of Cycles Megachurch, 3 October 2193 AD The church dedicated to Madoka in her goddess form was built kilometers west of the capital, becoming the planet's primary religion as there used to be many religions brought from Earth now fused into one. Her philosophy is centered around the theme of hope and redemption. Fire Dragon Decade Festival in Meridia, January 2201 AD The third festival held in Meridia province foretold of a bad omen that when the fire dragon comes forth riding across the land above them of a very terrible attack upon its people. This caused a lot of fear within the province's population of over 25 million people at the time but it didn't quite spread enough into other provinces until two years later. Lucia Mochizuki, 16 March 2202 AD Lucia Mochizuki was born in the Jade Valley in northern Thycia who then later on become a master spearwoman to participate in tournaments. She is the second youngest daughter of the Konohana line but without her inherited abilities. Lucia becomes Green Again, 2202 AD The planet has bounced back after years of natural recovery from the first worldwide drought, likely thanks to the festival held in Meridia province aided by the Wooden Dragon. Elections for Fujimura and soon-to-be Empress Konohana, 2202-2203 AD The elections for the planet was on between soon-to-be Emperor Fujimura and Konohana soon-to-be becoming the first Empress of Lucia began in 5 January, giving Lucians two long months’ worth of time to vote one of two fierce candidates. Fujimura wants to hyper inflate the currency and change it to Azurite to keep the economy from going rock bottom, whereas Konohana wants to reform society in a completely new direction and establish a strong planetary force for the future challenges ahead. 22 provinces so far were included on their official website, from Septima down under all the way to upstate Caterina, Lucians everywhere were only getting the chance to vote. They have to be legal citizens of the planet for about a full year (72-90 days depending on seasonal cycle) with a clean record, an affiliate of the Law of Cycles faith, and full ownership of a property or business. The elections was not without diversity problems by income sectors, some are worried especially on Fujimura's electoral goals without intention is to divide the value gap with various groups of people based on whether or not they are of the royalty status, not by income statistics, causing a lot of uproar against him. Konohana on the other hand is more promising, albeit she can be a bit too confident or ambitious in her ability to lead, but despite her poison and vibrations on her body, she can still lead with a complicated healthy appearance. Lucian's Abrupt Dream Arrival and the Chaser Surprise Attack, 2203 AD In the Winter Year of 2203, Lucian ate the wrong kind of food given to him by his father telling him to eat it all, but refusing for fear of becoming ill. When Lucian became sick while very young, he entered a weird trance in his bed from light years away to visit Lucia in the middle of a very special occasion, a coronation event with Lucia Konohana. Millions flock to the capital in Thycia to cheer on the spectacle in front of the old palace that's never been renovated for decades, only rebuilt from replaced parts. Around 18:16 hours local time when Lucia Konohana was just about to have the crown from Emperor Fujimura, suddenly the skies around the capital began to darken into a bright purple swirl with thunder rolling in the distance. People all over the capital are curious as to what's causing the erratic change in weather patterns, but as the sky opens up, it turns out to be obsidian-coated starships foretold by the Fire Dragon two years earlier appeared from a portal due to Lucian's coincidental hallucinations. After a few moments of staring into the uninvited flying machines, they dived closer into the capital, beginning the bombardment. Lucian and Konohana tried to move to higher ground to see the whole action whilst people panicked and city defenses went on, albeit only meant against localized threats, not designed for such occasions. Roughly fifteen minutes into the dream, Lucian and Konohana along with bodyguards are trapped on the skybridge separating a few meters between them and a long plunge to the capital streets below, they're on top of the famous tower. A dropship arrives with a dozen Chasers, one of them manage to impale the innocent prince on the spine, though not enough force to kill him. In retaliation, the prince grabbed their spear and in a temporal rage killed only seven of the twelve troops before finally coming to a stop due to excessive loss of blood cells. Konohana then raised him up and yelled their Demon Lord that pilots the freighter above her to "Turn around, never come back to us ever again!", but they insist they will under the condition that the planet never mobilizes against them. Konohana then makes the promise to Lucian that one day he will rule the planet for all of her people upon return, and names the planet undergoing by her first name to this day. It is unclear as to why the Chasers picked on a planet as advanced as theirs, but nonetheless it sparked massive fear and resentment on roughly 95% of the population. The dream lasted about 25 minutes and Lucian awoke with night sweat. It wasn't until many years later that the Lucians have to prepare for the worst days of their whole lives, they call this era "The Reckoning Era." The Reckoning Era (2203-2216) For the next 13 years, the Lucians began rebuilding the capital as it was partially destroyed. Lucian became suspended in animation in a pile of rubble with a small pocket of air not easily disassembled but his real self is resuming normal life attending school, having a head-start in education due to a disability unrelated to his new knowledge of dreams. By this time, other colonies of Earth have developed nearly the same type of technology that caught up with them as the "role models of the human species" and began exploring other systems beyond Stella. Small Localized Disputes throughout Lucia, 2204-2205 AD While not really a civil war, there have been some disagreements, mostly trivial matters within strict families and traditional clans in rural parts of Lucia. The accuracy of such minor events between the disagreeing minor species was still in debate among private schools around the planet. Your Lie in April ''takes place around 2205 capturing the essence of increased musical drama at this time and was granted high praise in reviews. Crash of the UMS ''Vortex Rikers ''Prison Transport Ship on Na Pali, 2210 AD The prisoner ship carrying a female prisoner known as Prisoner 849 crash-landed on a medieval homeworld, native to the Nali as Na Pali at the start of the 2210's, the accountability of the notorious prisoner's actions is unknown but is presumed to have been dreaming of home becoming free for quite some time. None of the other crew made it except her and she began exploring the planet for about half of the decade on her first of two trips. The date of the crash is not recorded due to their operations being held highly confidential. Earth Dragon Decade Festival in Meridia, February 2211 AD Another bad omen came to the Meridia peoples through the arrival of the Earth Dragon, bespoke of violent shaking, millions of bare feet rushing towards each other in empty fields, and a bad harvest season ahead. This then came perfectly true within the next five years. First Contact with the Chasers on Na Pali during Recovery Run, 2215 AD The events of ''Unreal ''starts right as Prisoner 849 encountered what looked to be humanoids with paler skin, various eye colors determining their rank and black clothing with armaments attached to their arms. They were hostile to her on sight and tried to kill her to no avail, even the native creatures from Mantas to a mighty Titan did not stop her from reaching the Chasers' hub all by herself. Armed with only the knowledge gained from the Nali, a small selection of weaponry and pure luck, she went inside the hub, located the Chaser Queen with large, black sapient wings capable of spawning Pupae, small spider-like monsters that act like real spiders and destroyed her in single combat, followed by evacuating to a stolen Chaser warship for rescuing. The Terran Colonial Authority on the UMS ''Bodega Bay did not believe all what happened on that mysterious planet, they thought that Prisoner 849 was dead. Nonetheless, the UMS Bodega Bay will pick her up onboard for debriefing. Unaware that the Chasers' likely response will be very disproportionate towards all of humanity throughout the known galaxy very soon, possibly as an act of revenge or a sole extermination quest in the name of personal freedom. First Lucians vs. Chasers War (2216-2223 AD) Imminent Declaration by the Chasers, Mid-Late 2216 AD In the coming months before the actual war, a few noteworthy high schools and universities picked up possible traces of a possibility of war by the enemy that have slipped through the planet's atmosphere. The Emperor have by this point already tightened security laws mostly to benefit the citizenry, but has also implemented a 10% tax hike only on what's needed for militarization efforts and forbids any form of contraband from entering the planet. Some even turn into Godoka for blessings in hopes that the Chasers won't come looking for them first. Unfortunately, no such prayers from any building associated with Godoka proven to be effective. In eastern Sylvia province, a sudden rude awakening by Krul Tepes, a long-running Queen of an alternate Japan made her entrance by turning one of the districts into her own as Ravenglen. However, whether she was linked with the Chasers or not was put into speculation by the locals but she is the de-facto kickstarter of the whole war by having filibuster arguments with Tirsiak who led Caterina province and was barely through her first term. Krul Tepes has been in existence for well over twelve centuries, isn’t willing to give it up despite maintaining her pre-teen age, and is a skilled melee fighter. The debating on whether she gets to live peacefully within the planet was met with scornful remarks and repeatedly told to leave due to her being a vampire, but when she started enslaving some unfortunate Sylvians, the planetary media caught her attention very quickly and thus the Lucians vs. Chasers War officially began on 9th September, 2216. The Krulians vs. Tirsiakians Civil War, 9-9-2216-7-3-2218 AD Right as the war began; there were hundreds of thousands of Sylvians fled south towards Oriana, but was likely stopped by the Krulian Ravenclaw faction. Consisted of only enslaved inhabitants from nearby provinces adjacent to her own station in Ravenglen, they were initially unstoppable. Meanwhile, the Tirsiakian Argents faction gathered support around the eastern half of Caterina province and moved towards the provincial border with Sylvia to meet them. Within the first few months, Tirsiak's forces manage to break through the provincial border with ease and captured Hopeshire Island, but were having a tough time meandering through the highlands into Darlington and Vauxfair Valley. Krul's thralls managed to capture the remaining eastern half of the province, effectively preventing Tirsiak's packs from making a successful assault. By wintertide of 2217, Krul has effectively massacred most of the remainder Sylvian population in its southern half, causing the Lucian Inquisition Force to step in from other mainland fronts to put an end to the civil war indiscriminately. While Krul's undead armies was distracted by the Inquisition, Tirsiak used this opportunity to take over Sunspire in south-central Sylvia and then re-capture the eastern half before making their way into Ravenglen in a final showdown with Krul around early 2218. They used the power of the three towers to convert the undead armies into animal packs, but Krul didn't come down without a fight inside her base. After an intense duel, the rivalry came to a rather gruel end for Krul and was killed by Tirsiak's spirit wolves after teleporting her back to her pocket dimension resembling a wintry forest. First Battle of Thycia, 15-9-2216-22-8-2218 AD At nearly the same time as the civil war between Krul and Tirsiak, the mainland provinces of Thycia, Yerivia, Marilla, Meridia, and to some extent, Oriana in the first ongoing waves invaded by the Chasers with the intent to block supply routes and thwarting tourism businesses. The Lucians formed makeshift forts and watchtowers but none of these fronts has trenches in them and fighting quickly became stagnant with no side willing to push. Large casualties soon mount and it wasn't until the Emperor decided to send in more to the frontlines with little chance of success. Some soldiers and pilots even went as far as documenting live on the brutal fighting, often resulting in their deaths. By the peak of the war, a weary traveler from Earth helping out a notable general going by Kalindi Vachan who had to flee from her native Yerivia to sign up for the Lucian Marine Corps. She agreed to put an end to the desperate battle once and for all by pushing them up northward all the way to what is now Brasilia (still Yerivia back then). To the Lucians, all it took was a dreamer with little knowledge of the planet and a general to win back Yerivia and the northern half of Thycia by mid-spring of 2218. Walpurgisnacht Event, 30-4-2217-8-5-2217 AD Not long after the war started, rumors were quickly spread that Mitakihara City is having a big carnival on 30 April, but they were having problems with the growing witch infestation, presumably the work of Chasers with the intent to destroy the famous city noted for being technological and home to the Godoka faith, the Law of Cycles. A large gathering of fated heroes from across that generation was held on that day with cloudy skies, ahead of the evacuation orders by its mayor. At around nine in the morning local time, Walpurgisnacht appeared but allowed Homura to take the first few shots in dramatic display. Days of relentless fighting result in the city nearly destroyed and the loss of the church along with flooding coming from Lake Serenity, but such an unusual storm never occurred from an enclosed inland lake. With only one notable casualty that of a minor goddess from ancient Roman times, it didn't impede the magical girls' progress. However, halfway through the event, the Abyssals came from the south to aid the witch in its critical state, forcing the magical girls to end the battle as quickly as possible. They enter the interior of the witch's domain, setting explosive charges and hightailing out by magically floating back down into the surface, causing Walpurgisnacht to deflate into a balloon and in a flash of light explode harmlessly. In the ensuing aftermath, the Abyssals retreated, the witch's black gem recovered, and being congratulated on finally ending the 100-year loophole Homura tirelessly worked to save the city and her friends. Although such an event that just ended caused the Lucian Parliament to become suspicious of the new threat with the Abyssals and would later have to deal with them once the war is over. Zodiac Girls Event, 21-3-2218-16-3-2219 AD In the zenith years of the war, a young girl in her mid-teens suddenly came to Lucia during one of her bedtime readings slipped into the dream state and thought that it was just a dream until a minor shaking shook her nearly awake. She realized that she awoke near a spring surrounded by trees on a calm sunrise day. After walking a little while, she confirms that she is in Septima upon entering the northwest market to speak with Holly, a posh Sylvian girl who is a little older than her remarking on her wealth and told her of the situation the Lucians were in. She reveals her name to be Ramona (wise protector) but has a handle under 'Sav', meaning "savant" in the Lucian language for scholar or a smart individual. Though she has no money, Holly mentions the currency as Azurite and recommends a visit with the local counselor Onesto at a bank-house to get her registered on the planet's database. After the registration was done, she exclaims that she is somewhat rich, which meant that actions relating to money in the real world also have an impact in Lucia. After she exits the bankhouse, she decides to pay a visit with Kotobuki, the local innkeeper with a strict mindset and a loyal citizen who hates loiterers, possibly the reason why her inn is classified as "private" only to first and second-class citizens. After a little talk, she agrees to let her sleep for a few hours until nightfall and went on to visit the local church representing the Order of Septima. Reverend Amaranto is excited at her approach and immediately proclaims her as "the young one". He tells her of a recent legend that the Lucians are constantly dying from the intense fighting and the only true way of winning it is by seeking out twelve girls of distinguished merit around the planet, to which she has no choice but to oblige. He sets her out on her first person to meet up with Liang Zhenyin and doesn't want her to disappoint a short-tempered royal guard. Before she sets out, she meets up with Holly again complaining to her of how long it took her to get her on the system, but after a little show of jealousy regarding wealth, she agrees to open her stall very late for a few minutes before she closes for the whole month, referencing her fleeting from her home province due to the war. Ramona then spots a merchant ship ready to sail, the Karanja, and having read a little book detailing the history of one of the provinces in question, the unnamed ship captain sets sail for Meridia and within days manages to dock near one of the rural villages. Arc I - Redemption in Meridia, 24-3-2218-16-4-2218 Immediately upon reaching dock, it rains, she spots a strange foreigner who also came from Earth hiding in a dry well firing a warning shot with her sawn-off into the air telling her that she's wanted by authorities back home and doesn't want her to come closer. When the fugitive was told to lower her gun that she's a wanderer like her, she eventually agreed but doesn't like the term 'paranoid', because that's what Lucians tend to when something goes wrong. She then pressures her to cause a little trouble over another village because of an ongoing rebellion with a local tyrant in power to show them of their injustice, but initially refuses. The fugitive bides her time to hide again in the well, letting Ramona be on her way. Upon reaching Fort Palanghi which turns out to be a partially completed building with torn flags and broken flooring, Liang and her bodyguard Xian stopped her from crossing the natural moat, telling her to go away. Ramona yells back that the Reverend sent her to assist her, and after a bit of misunderstood talk, causes Xian to deal with her in an honorable battle. Once Ramona finally showed her off with a mercy blow after several minutes of battling in front of Liang, Xian collapses and drops her fabled Huo Jian, a fire blade unusual for its size as well as one of three ancient medallions, the Huo. Ramona picks it up and hands it back to her when Liang told her to and saves Xian but the former fail to see the medallion fell, only the sword. When she gets the moment to talk with the guard already in front of her, she suddenly acquires the language from Ramona and tells her that she's got a bandit problem with a long rivalry associated with the rebellion and her other guards doesn't seem to be cooperating. Ramona wants to get some rest and she reluctantly agrees, but then by the next day, a small army of bandits shows up to claim the fort. When Ramona asks to see what else Xian had dropped, she used to be friends with two others since childhood until differing loyalties forced them to seek out their own medallions, the Feng and Shui in Meiying and Shizuijing. After defeating the small army of bandits though difficult to hold off, prevailed easily and Liang then disappears for the walled city of Shiyang to the east. Night then falls and the weather clears up a little, Ramona then sneaks into Mianshu village to cause a little ruckus with the local populace with the guards being somewhat vigilant yet slow from their steel armor to catch up with her. After a short pursuit from them, she manages to escape and was soon awoken to a remote island not far off from the mainland by the same fugitive now known as Yu Hyejin, a former soldier from the South Korean military who gave her a dishonorable discharge for having an illegal arms trade with their competition at such a young age. She tells her not to bring her back into civilization and will take care of any dealings with the authorities so long as she is with her and above her annual upkeep rate. Continuing onward through her journey, she decides to travel westbound until she stops at Tongzuishan, a recently overrun city with only torn flags and a bunch of gray monuments are all that remains save for Xinyi Hou, a local expert priestess. When Ramona and Yu approached Xinyi, she arrived at the nick of time to explain that bandits might've been the cause, but what's more than just a simple raid is that the city used to be even older than the actual first city, probably built by a distant extinct species long before the Lucians came. Without warning over the years to this day, dozens of people suddenly drop dead by the magical quakes under their feet, and those who worked for preserving the bodies kept piling up one after the other. Before she gets to explain further, another quake occurred which causes enough pressure to stir all the bodies into Infected, forcing Xinyi to seal the place with magic whilst Ramona and Yu fought them with whatever they got. Upon sealing, Xinyi decides to leave Tongzuishan temporarily to assist Ramona's journey with the use of her Vanquisher spear. Some time has passed and dawn is closing in, the small group of travelers finally arrive at Shiyang, with a perplexed Liang questioning the presence of a fugitive who turns out to be Yu Hyejin wanting to assist in the rebellion and her revenge with the bandits. The reason why Liang wanted to ambush such an ancient city dating back to the 2140's right before the First Civil War was because she has recently lost her father to an asbestos attack on a container ship, forcing her to take care of her younger sister Zhan Zhenyin. Ramona thinks that she can burn down the bandit flags to decrease their morale but a storm is likely coming their way, causing Liang to go for Plan B the old-fashioned way by killing everyone there in sight to locate their chieftain Xiang and put an end to the civil unrest in the province. Xinyi remarks about her time when she used to be in that city practicing Martial Arts until the fated day of the bandit raid and had to battle her way out of there herself back to Tongzuishan. Liang confirms that every single original resident of Shiyang was put to the sword or hanged, and the only way to stop them is with violence. The rains don't seem to help much as the roads were already saturated from the previous squalls, Ramona, Yu, and Xinyi fought their way door-to-door and on every street with Liang making sure that the coast is clear for the stair climb gauntlet. Then they battle their way together before the first rays of light wave after wave against bandits until reaching the front steps of the temple. Ramona is aware that the chieftain might be attempting an escape to another district if they can't find him soon, which nearly stresses out Liang and lashes out at her for predicting such an outlandish outcome, but not when she wants to make sure that he's there upon going inside. Ramona then having the courage to show off one of the medallions, Liang exclaims that it's part of their ancient culture but was told to be quiet because they're in a building. Unbeknownst to all of them involved the temple recently became cursed with dark magic, and while Xiang is indeed farther down the temple but locked himself tight by three keyholes, Ramona has to turn back and find the other two medallions, as Xian promised but not after taking a little bit of rest in the now empty Shiyang. A few days later, in Meiying and Shizuijing, Ramona fought more groups of bandits and then battled solo with Zheng and Xue, the recent holders of the Feng and Shui medallions, both warned her that the local corrupt police will be looking into her recent killings around the district but the latter was brushed off by Ramona saying they can't help it, including every jurisdiction because of the Emperor's focus on the war effort. As the sun winds down, they traveled to a pocket dimension for a little while to help a lone villager under guidance of their wisdom god, the Caterpillar. Unfortunately, the omen is quite clear and grim that the planet would die out by a mass extinction event from within its inner core, which would prove true weeks later. Returning to Shiyang, the dark aura of the temple was nullified because of Ramona carrying a jade sword, she uses it to defeat Xiang after being confronted first by Liang in a verbal standoff. Ramona gives the final blow to Xiang, thus ending the first half of the revolution in Meridia with Liang working with her guards to seal the temple for good. Yu and Xinji then part ways with both Liang and Ramona, with the former catching up to her months later. Arc II - Entreaty in Queens' Island, 20-4-2218-19-5-2218 Ramona found herself stranded on the island due to a freak storm, the ship sank with all the crew except her drowned on the shallow sea floor. Before she make contact with her next target, Rissa, she investigated the strange light coming from the moon Serenade shot down onto the ocean floor as a tiny meteorite, and then investigated what used to be the ''Karanja ''merchant ship. Inside she took bundles of Azurite along with dozens of damaged piano keys and the book she read was too damp beyond repair. After she concluded her investigations that it was actually a Chaser Wind Princess that steered the ship's course to oblivion with king tidal waves, she nonetheless seeks out Rissa with a black katana in hand to dodge her otherwise fatal strikes. She then apologized her for mistaking her for a monster and quickly obliges to her plan in stopping the Chaser threat from taking over the island. Apparently, unlike Liang, Rissa came from the same planet as Ramona and had shared common roots together, but Rissa is from Japan and was Sakura's descendant using the same blade that her predecessor passed down, the Soulblade. Upon arriving in a town already destroyed by the supervolcano, the Chasers took residence and a brief verbal standoff ensued. Realizing what humanity has done to them in the first place, they then converge on the two but Rissa protected her using her sword techniques learned from Sakura, as they can't be stopped by conventional tactics alone. Before the two head inside, sweat begins to come out of Ramona's head because she wasn't "dressed right" for such an expedition, but Rissa had prepared some purified spring water as a short-lived treatment against profuse sweating in extreme conditions. Going further down about halfway, Ramona questions the existence of fast travel portals on the basalt flooring, Rissa explains that the Zodiac Order uses them to travel from one point of the planet to another and even through key ruins. However, in a few isolated incidents during the war, the Chasers saw these portals and used them as a two-way communication router to their troops, so the Zodiac Order have to re-route some of the portals as a fail-safe to mislead the enemy partway through the wormholes, allowing the other partway to proceed as normal. At the bottom of the magma chamber down through the inner core itself, several Chasers lie in wait to set the Ghast awake through a ritual, but was narrowly beaten by the duo. The supervolcano then came into a restful state, thus saving the planet from its untimely doom. A heavy night storm then came, forcing the duo to return to where Ramona had met Rissa and head on inside, they were confronted by two inhabitants of the monastery where they usually train with her, Ayaka and Ryoto. Both of them are able to help under Ramona's request, but the three of them were too tired to continue whilst she pries off what seems to be one of four ancient fragments needed to turn the tide with aid of the Zodiac Order's girls. By daybreak, as the duo approached MacKenzie's lighthouse, she wasn't around but a pack of Chasers in dropships surprised them right as Ramona releases the flare. They were defeated mostly from Rissa's sword. What might seem easy at first eventually sent in hordes of puppet zombies followed by a small band of Chaser Wyverns led by the same Wind Princess that sank the merchant ship earlier. The duo head on inside the lighthouse after their puppet hordes were dead only to find that one of the Chaser Wyverns knocked out power in an attempt to tear down the structure. Through a narrow opening, the duo fought off one by one until a rescue airship arrives from the mainland, and in the nick of time Ayaka and Ryoto arrived to get onboard to the other side of the island. Ramona and Rissa vowed to stay as a team and left the island for nature to take its course through another ship.Category:Nation Category:Lucian Tripartite Pact